


Wreck-It Ralph/Vanellope

by temp_anon



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temp_anon/pseuds/temp_anon
Summary: A Ralph/Vanellope fic wherein Vanellope doms Ralph, pees on him, takes his huge penis, and gets impregnated, much to Ralph's confused enjoyment.





	Wreck-It Ralph/Vanellope

Ralph carries Vanellope in one arm down a block of Slaughter Race’s city. Cracked brick walls and shattered concrete bake in the constant sunset of the game as Ralph’s feet crush slabs of sidewalk underfoot. Ralph wipes sweat off his forehead with his free arm while Vanellope fans herself with her bridal gown and veil.

It had been a few hours since their wedding and 2 months since Vanellope moved into Slaughter Race for more excitement and danger in her life. In the 2 months since their last adventure, Slaughter Race had been patched to allow Vanellope to safely live in the game and travel between it and other games as she pleased, most used to visit Ralph in his game. She gained a lush criminal life for her racing skills in Slaughter Race, enough to buy a home and garage of her own in the online game. After Ralph’s insecurity virus crisis, Ralph came more understanding and open about his relationship to Vanellope. This led to an impulsive flurry of wedding plans and a lightning fast ceremony as their friendship deepened into a lasting courtship.

Ralph and Vanellope arrive at the double doors of Vanellope’s upscale home just outside of the city. Ralph carefully reaches a finger over to the door and taps it. Both doors swing open with the force of a SWAT team battering ram and clatter dust into the entrance.

“Oops. Sorry about breaking your uh…” Ralph begins as he looks into the entrance to find it looking abandoned, lavish but dusty.

“Ah don’t worry your big head about it Ralph. I’m rarely in here anyway, just got this place for the garage space.” Vanellope says as she dismounts Ralph’s arm and her bridal gown kicks up the marble floor’s dust. “I think the master bedroom is...this way?” She continues as she points and heads up a center staircase and to the right.

“Lead the way Princess Von New Wife.” Ralph says with a grin.

“Easy with the formality Ralph, just President Wife will do.” Vanellope says with a childish grin on her face as she peeks into a room to try and find the bedroom. “Nope, bathroom.” She says as she glitches to another door, then another and another. “Bathroom, closet, closet with spare toilet.” Vanellope struggles to speak with interest while Ralph checks the opposite row of doors.

“Found it! First try!” Ralph says as he nudges open a door with a tap of his knuckles to avoid wrecking it. Inside, Ralph finds the bedroom like the rest of the large house, untouched and dusty. “Wow, you never slept here at all? Do you ever sleep these days?” Ralph asks as he runs a hand over a finely lacquered dresser and then sits on a plush teal and pink bed.

“I sleep, I sleep, just in my cars. Never know when some player will show up and blast exhaust in my garage looking for a impromptu race.” Vanellope says with a pout as she joins Ralph on the bed, with her head barely able to see above Ralph’s thighs.

“Talk about dedicated, you’ve really settled into the Slaughter Race life.” Ralph begins, then looks away down at his bare feet for a moment. “Listen, I just wanted to say sorry again about the whole mess a few months back, with the viruses and...all that other mess between us.”

“Psh, it’s still fine. All soda under the bridge.” Vanellope says with a loving stroke of Ralph’s huge thigh as she cranes her head back to look up into his eyes. “Besides, I’ve already got a long list of lewd ideas if you reaaaaaally wanna make it up to me.” She says as her feet kick out with her sing-songy ‘really’ and her bridal white heels flick off.

“L-lewd? Now where’s a nine-year old learn a word like that?” Ralph says with a nervous chuckle as he shifts his thighs away from Vanellope’s hand. Vanellope only grips tight on Ralph’s thigh with a bit of glitching power to hold even Ralph’s powerful body still.

“From the internet.” Vanellope says with a wicked grin. “Along with words like watersports, extreme insertions, and a lot of uses for leather.” She says as Ralph’s complexion pales and tugs down into a grimace.

“The arcade sure needs a parental...firewall...something…” Ralph says as he attempts to tug away with more force and his head craning towards the door.

“Oh no. The arcade doesn’t need anything.” Vanellope says as she glitches towards the door and leaves her bridal garments on the bed next to Ralph. She slams the door shut with a stretch of her arm, making sure Ralph can see her whole nude child’s body on display in the golden sunset light. “I need my husband to WRECK me.” She says with a visible glint of liquid on her bare, plump, and peach pussy. A droplet of her juices drips down onto the carpet as she makes her next move.

Vanellope lashes out her arm to produce another flash of glitch static at her hand. Ralph seizes up at the sight of a licorice whip longer than Vanellope is tall in her hands, then flinches as Vanellope cracks the whip in Ralph’s direction. She pulls back the whip and holds the rough leather over her nipples to cover them.

“And if you don’t wreck me, I’ll go turbo on you!” Vanellope raises her voice to a yell as Ralph feels cold sweat pour down his neck.

“S-sure thing, uh, sweetie?” Ralph says with a stammer as his kind nature tries to keep up with the domineering child he just married.

“President Vanellope von Schweetz! Say it!” Vanellope sternly corrects with another whip crack.

“Yes P-president Vanellope von Schweetz! Oh geez!” Ralph says as he holds his hands over his face, while Vanellope approaches with a sway of her young hips and stands defiant next to a leg as large as she is.

“That’s right! Now strip down.” Vanellope says as she prods the handle of the whip into Ralph’s crotch, then grabs onto one of Ralph’s pant legs and pulls herself up. She stands on Ralph’s knee and trails the handle of the whip up along Ralph’s crotch. Vanellope wets her lips as the handle traces over Ralph’s 13 inch hard cock.

“Y-you bet, yeah.” Ralph responds. He gulps down and pinches a button on his plaid shirt and undoes it gently. With another flash of glitch power, Vanellope speeds Ralph along and shreds open his plaid shirt and undershirt, as well as the top of his overalls.

“You better get those pants off faster or else this whip is going to have a busy night!” Vanellope yells up at Ralph’s chin as Ralph’s overalls tent with his huge and thick erection. She teases the blocky cockhead through his pants with her whip while her other hand lovingly drags along his chin before pressing her dainty fingernails into the side of his cheek. More pussy juices drip from her young cunt and soak Ralph’s denim, then Vanellope grips down on both of Ralph’s shoulders, plants her feet on his abdomen, and holds herself up and over Ralph’s crotch as her licorice whip flops over Ralph’s back.

“Get ‘em off!” Vanellope commands as Ralph reaches down and fumbles with his pants. His huge fingers reach under what’s left of his pants and tears through it like paper as fear and confused desire rushes through him. Ralph’s half-erect dick flops out at a girth thicker than Vanellope’s leg and just as long as the child’s. Vanellope looks over over her shoulder with a rapturous joy at how huge Ralph’s cock is even at this early state of arousal, as well as the interesting rounded-block shape of it from shaft to enormous cockhead.

“I’m going to have to get creative to take in this monster.” Vanellope says with a blush across her full cheeks as her vagina becomes gushing wet at the sight of a dick almost as large as she is and growing thicker and longer by the moment. 

“People usually uh, get this sorta thing really wet.” Ralph says with a nervous tinge in his voice as he’s uncertain of just what Vanellope has planned next. Vanellope flashes a sly smile up at him as she hovers her peach pussy over his cock when it reaches full length. At one and a half feet in length, Ralph’s cockhead grinds up against Vanellope’s young vagina even with Vanellope hanging off Ralph’s shoulders and Ralph sitting up straight. 

“Wet, huh?” Vanellope says with a feign of ignorance in her voice. She lets her feet down from Ralph’s abdomen and turns so that her pussy is facing Ralph’s huge cock and leans her pert little butt out for Ralph to stare at as she plans her next move. Ralph’s cock is long enough that it bumps into Vanellope’s chin as she tilts her head left to right with a her tiny hand on her chin.  
Vanellope snaps her fingers and then grips Ralph’s shaft with both hands. She can barely get her fingertips to meet around the thickness of his cock. Ralph looks down with confusion as Vanellope angles her crotch so that it points upward, with her butt edging just out of Ralph’s view. Ralph groans as he feels a warm liquid spray over his dick a moment later. Vanellope just grins as she gets Ralph’s dick soaked in her piss. A high-arched stream of golden urine sprays from Vanellope’s urethra as she holds open her peach pussy flaps with one hand. Piss dribbles down every side of Ralph’s cock after it splashes on his pink and rounded cockhead.

“Ah yeah, that’s the stuff…” Vanellope moans as she feels a sexual tingle rush through her body as she continues pissing while Ralph curiously sniffs and then wrinkles his nose.

“Uh. President Vanellope von Schweetz?” Ralph starts to ask.

“Yeah I’m pissing on your girder of a cock. Now shut up and enjoy it.” Vanellope says as she looks back at Ralph with a wicked grin and angles her stream from side to side to better coat Ralph’s dick entirely in her golden shower. Warm yellow piss dribbles down Ralph’s shaft, his balls, and his thighs until forming a wet spot on Vanellope’s bed sheets. Vanellope’s piss stream starts to die down as the arc of it hits the top of Ralph’s shaft, then the middle, then the base of his genitals before stopping completely with a few stray piss droplets moistening her glistening pussy.

“Ahh, been holding that in all day, so say ‘Thank you Madam President for the piss shower’ big guy.” Vanellope says as she meets Ralph’s eyes with a sharp, demanding narrowing of her eyes.

A cold bead of sweat drips down Ralph’s cheek as he speaks. “T-thank you Madam President for the p-piss shower!” Ralph says in a loud, panicked voice as his cock twitches eagerly from the warm urine all over it. Vanellope nibbles down on her lower lip as she feels another strong erotic tingle rush up and down her body at the thought that she made a man as powerful as Ralph thank her for pissing on his cock.

“Oh yeah, good boy Ralph!” Vanellope says with a joyous condescension as she turns to face Ralph again. “Now.” Vanellope starts with a finger and chin pointed up at the sky and her eyes closed. “You are going to help impale me on your gigantic cock and wreck my insides, hard! Pick me up and sit me down on it!” She finishes her demand with a stern look directly into Ralph’s eyes as he starts to obey the command.

Ralph carefully takes up Vanellope by her sides and lifts her off her feet. Vanellope holds onto Ralph’s wrists as she takes on a haughty smile. Vanellope feels her warm piss and the hot cock underneath her tight ass and pussy as Ralph places her on a cockhead big enough to comfortably sit on. Ralph lets out a small groan as Vanellope grinds her plump ass and wet pussy over the huge cockhead. Her legs childishly kick out into the open air and bump into Ralph’s shaft on the way back to a resting position.

“Now that this huge thing is soaking wet with my piss. I’m gonna to take every last inch of it!” Vanellope declares as she rolls her peach pussy lips over Ralph’s cockhead. She reaches a hand down to spread open her lips and begins to stretch herself around the massive pink head. Vanellope grinds her teeth together as she continues to try and stretch her pussy around a cock nearly as thick as her whole body. Another hand joins the one already trying to spread her vagina and emits a glow of static and glitch energy.

With a loud wet squelch, Vanellope immediately fits Ralph’s cockhead up into her pussy. Just the cockhead alone was large enough visibly bulge her lower stomach as her insides glitch out and allow it to take in so much so quickly. Ralph’s eyes drift to the back of his head as he tilts his head back. He feels like there’s a hot and wet vice grip over his cockhead as Vanellope holds a hand over her giant bulging abdomen. Ralph’s attention is brought back to Vanellope as she snaps her fingers in his direction.

“Hey, you will not cum until I have every last pixel of his monster inside of me.” Vanellope says with a childish pout and puff of her cheeks. Pussy juices drip along Ralph’s shaft as her glitched insides slather his cock in her shiny fluid. Vanellope slides along more of Ralph’s 13 unlucky inches as the huge bulge travels up through her belly. She moans loudly as she rubs at the shaft through her skin around her pressed out belly button. Vanellope stops mid-moan as she realizes that she’s stopped sliding down along Ralph’s cock again with a pang deep inside her as her glitched body reaches current capacity.

“Come on, more, more!” Vanellope yells as she wriggles left and right as much as she can while being so deeply impaled on Ralph’s cock. Ralph grips down on the sides of the bed with enough force to crush the carved wooden bed frame between his fingers. “H-hey, stop destroying the bed and destroy my pussy! Grab me and push!” Vanellope commands in a huff as her arms hang straight at her sides with tiny balled fists of annoyance.

Ralph nods with a gulp of nervousness and a blush of arousal on his face. He places a hand directly on Vanellope’s head and another wraps around his cockhead and shaft through Vanellope’s body, then pulls down with as gentle a tug as his self-control could manage.

Vanellope stifles a scream with one hand as the other feels Ralph’s entire shaft run past it underneath her belly. Ralph’s cockhead almost reaches Vanellope’s neck as her pussy lips bump into Ralph’s sack and crotch. Her womb was now entirely stuffed with Ralph’s cockhead and flooding with his precum. The precum drips out of Vanellope’s pussy and gushes all over his crotch, while her pussy slobbers its own juices to go with it. 

“Ah, f-fuck. Start thrusting!” Vanellope says through clenched teeth as Ralph quickly nods at the command and starts thrusting his hips up and down. With Ralph’s entire cock shoved into her tight body, all Vanellope can do is bounce and be used like a condom for it. Ralph’s sack jiggles against Vanellope’s plush ass with pints of cum ready to fill every nook and cranny of her womb. Vanellope’s arms and legs flail as Ralph’s thrusting feels like driving down a mountain path, only with waves of pleasure blasting through her whole body.

Ralph groans and yells as he holds Vanellope’s body and his shaft in both his hands as he starts using her body as a sex toy. A glint of glitch energy comes from Vanellope’s overloaded pussy as she spreads out just enough for Ralph’s huge dick to start sliding a little more easily despite its enormous size. His cockhead bulge travels up and down Vanellope’s whole body as Vanellope hangs her head back and drools at the feeling of being pounded through her entire torso.

“Ah, ah, I gotta put this somewhere!” Ralph says as he looks around himself to try and find somewhere he can unload his massive orgasm. Ralph’s gaze is brought back to meet Vanellope’s as she grips his cheeks tight in each hand and she stares daggers at him.

“You’re cumming in me. NOW!” Vanellope screams as Ralph gulps down and his balls rise up tight against his crotch. Vanellope’s eyes never leave Ralph’s as cum floods out of his balls and up into Vanellope’s waiting womb. Within a moment, the entire womb is filled with Ralph’s thick cum, and the rest splashes out of Vanellope’s pussy in waves of white goo all over Ralph’s crotch and the partially destroyed bed below. Vanellope’s belly distends into a taut and round orb as Ralph’s cum overflows her and easily gets her pregnancy started. Her eggs are drenched in fertile semen so thoroughly that Vanellope swears she can feel them wriggling inside her fertile womb. Her hands stop squeezing Ralph’s cheeks to instead feel up and down her tight belly and pushed out belly button and she wonders if she’ll have triplets or quadruplets with how much cum got blasted into her tiny body.

“Oh yeah, now this is wrecked! You’ve absolutely destroyed my womb. All your fault!” Vanellope taunts as Ralph stammers with gibberish. With her insides lubricated with gallons of fresh cum, Vanellope is able to slide herself off of Ralph’s huge cock with a simple push of her feet on Ralph’s crotch and then wriggling left to right. As she dismounts Ralph with a clumsy sway, excess cum blasts from the tight entrapment in her pussy and splashes over Ralph’s legs.

“I’m gonna go let this settle big daddy. Clean this up, and then make every night as good as this wedding night.” Vanellope orders as she exits the bedroom to go sleep in the garage with her hands cradling her gigantic inflated belly. Ralph looks down at the destroyed bed and all the cum soaking through into the mattress with a sigh, then briefly smiles a little in the afterglow of such intense sex with his new wife and mother-to-be.


End file.
